Le dernier voyage de Legolas et de Gimli
by Dark Phoebe
Summary: il ne reste que deux membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau, Legolas et Gimli. Tous deux décident de se rendre aux Havres Grises afin d'aller à leur tour vers le destin troisième et dernier chapitre en cours
1. Souvenirs

Salut, voici une fic du Seigneur des Anneaux. C'est le dernier voyage de Legolas et de Gimli. Ils se rendent aux Havres Grises. Tous les personnages ont été inventés par Tolkien. J'espère que vous allez apprécier cette fic. Ce n'est que le début. Chapitre 1 

Il ne restait que deux membres de la Communauté. Les autres avaient soit sombré dans le sommeil éternel ou ils étaient parti aux Havres. Ces deux derniers membres étaient Legolas Vertefeuille et Gimli le Nain. Après la mort du dernier membre de la Communauté, Aragorn qui avait vécu pendant cent quatre-vingt dix-neuf ans, Legolas décida enfin d'accéder au désir de son cœur. Il construisit un bateau et il amena avec lui, son meilleur ami Gimli. Jamais, nous avions vu une telle amitié entre un Elfe et un Nain. Qui aurait cru que ces deux-là deviendraient de bons amis? Mais avant de partir vers les Havres et rejoindre quelques membres de la Communauté. Legolas et Gimli allèrent au tombeau d'Aragorn. Et là, il se recueillirent.   
  


Legolas : Oh Aragorn, j'aurai vraiment aimé que tu nous accompagnent à ce voyage pour revoir Gandalf, Frodon et Sam. Tu nous manqueras beaucoup.

Gimli : Mais laisse-moi te dire mon ami, que tu as été le plus grand roi que la Terre du Milieu ait eu.  

Legolas : Repose en paix mon ami. Le plus vaillant guerrier qu'on ait jamais vu.

Tous les deux versèrent quelques larmes. Gimli se releva le premier et vit en arrière les tombes de Meriadoc Brandebuc et de Peregrïn Touque. Merry et Pippin comme on les surnommait. Les deux plus jeunes Hobbits de la Communauté et les deux plus joyeux aussi. Ils étaient malheureusement mortels, tout comme Aragorn, mais ils sont mort bien avant lui. 

Gimli : Legolas! Regarde un peu derrière toi.

Legolas se retourna et son visage exprima une certaine surprise.

Legolas : Alors c'est là que nos deux jeunes amis reposent. Assez près d'Aragorn à ce que je vois.

Gimli : Exactement, on m'a dit qu'ils avaient passé les dernières années de leur vie au Gondor. Et qu'ils furent inhumés dans les personnes qui se sont illustrés au Gondor. Quel dommage que Frodon et Sam ne sont pas avec eux. Car ils se sont encore plus démontrés. Ils ont été les Porteurs de l'Anneau et ils l'ont même détruit. C'est grâce à eux, si on est encore là.

Legolas : Oui t'as raison. Je sais qu'ils ont tous les deux fait voile Outre-mer vers les Havres. Sam est parti seul bien après Frodon mais celui-ci est parti avec Elrond, Galadriel et Gandlaf.

Gimli : Alors Legolas, on va faire comme eux?

Legolas : Oui bien sûr. 

Gimli : Mais la Communauté ne sera pas toute réunie dans les Havres.

Legolas : Oui, je sais, il manque Aragorn, Merry, Pippin et…Boromir.

Gimli : Au moins, on peut être sûr qu'ils reposent tous en paix.

Legolas : Maintenant c'est à notre tour. On se rendra aux Havres. Là, on rejoindra les autres membres de la Communauté : Gandalf qui a toujours été notre guide et bien sûr les deux plus courageux Hobbits Frodon et Sam qui ont été les Porteurs de l'Anneau Unique.

Gimli : Oui tu as raison. Au fait, tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Arwen?

Legolas : J'ai entendu dire qu'après que Aragorn ait mis fin à son existence terrestre, qu'elle soit retournée en Lorien où elle a passé le reste de ses jours.

Gimli : Au fait Lego, tu crois que j'aurai la chance de revoir Galadriel?

Legolas eut un petit sourire.

Legolas : Il y a peut-être un espoir. 

Gimli : Parce que tu sais que…

Legolas : Oui. Oui. Tu lui a demandé un cheveu et elle t'en a donné trois.

Gimli : Oui et je les garde toujours dans ma poche.

Gimli sortit trois cheveux qui brillaient toujours.

Gimli : C'est devenu mon porte-bonheur.

Legolas éclata de rire.

Legolas : C'est ce que je vois mon très cher ami. 

Gimli : Au fait, aujourd'hui, nous avons eu une pensée pour Aragorn, Merry et Pippin, mais pas pour Boromir.

Legolas : Oui c'est vrai. Pardonne-nous Boromir. Il était un très vaillant homme, mais malheureusement l'Anneau a exercé un pouvoir d'Attraction sur lui. Mais, il a donné sa vie pour sauver Merry et Pippin. Repose en paix toi aussi Boromir, fidèle compagnon.

Après un long moment de silence, Legolas et Gimli jetèrent un dernier regard à Aragorn et à Merry et à Pippin. 

Legolas : Adieu fidèles compagnons. Reposez en paix à tout jamais. Nous aurions beaucoup aimé que vous nous accompagnez aux Havres pour rejoindre nos trois amis que nous avons pas vu depuis longtemps. 

Gimli : Oui adieu. Il faut que nous aussi, nous affrontons notre destin.

Legolas : Qui est d'aller aux Havres… ce sera notre dernier voyage, mon ami. Nous en avons fait plusieurs ensemble. Je suis sûr que jamais un Elfe et un Nain ont été aussi proches que nous. Alors tu es prêt Gimli? Nous affronterons notre destin esemble.

Gimli : Je suis prêt. 

Alors j'espère que ça vous a plus… je commencerai le 2e chapitre dès que j'aurai eu assez de reviews….


	2. Le départ

Chapitre 2  
  
Legolas construit un grand bateau. Les voiles étaient vraiment immenses et la coque pouvait contenir au moins une cinquantaine de personnes. Lui et son meilleur ami Gimli avaient bel et bien décidé d'aller aux Havres grises.  
  
Gimli : Hé Lego, je ne savais pas que tu étais un grand architecte.  
  
Legolas : Hé oui. Mon père m'a appris à construire un bateau quand j'étais encore tout petit.  
  
Gimli : C'est vraiment cool. Nous allons vraiment faire notre dernier voyage sur ça?  
  
Legolas : Hé oui.  
  
Gimli : Pas mal pour aller vers notre destin.  
  
Legolas : Oui je sais.  
  
Gimli : Dis donc comment allons nous le baptiser?  
  
Legolas : Heu.j'en sais rien.  
  
Gimli : Que dirais-tu de.Legoli ou Gimlas??? Disons c'est pour faire l'allliance de nos noms!!!!  
  
Legolas : Mais oui, mon cher ami mais lequel des deux tu préfères?  
  
Gimli : Heu.disons moi je préfère.Legoli.  
  
Legolas : Hi! Hi! Hi! Moi aussi. Je m'en doutais en plus. Déjà que tu m'appelles Lego pourquoi de pas appeler le navire Legoli.  
  
Gimli : Ouais t'as raison.  
  
Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire pendant plusieurs minutes.  
  
Legolas : Nous ferons bien de nous reposer Gimli. Demain sera un grand jour. Je viens de finir de construire cet immense navire.  
  
Le lendemain, après avoir mangé du lembas, Legolas et Gimli jetèrent un dernier coup d'?il derrière eux.  
  
Legolas : Adieu Terre du Milieu. Tu nous as apporté des moments paisibles.  
  
Gimli : Ça va me manquer.  
  
Legolas : Oui je sais, mais maintenant que tous les autres membres de la Compagnie sont allés vers leur destin, c'est à notre tour.  
  
Gimli : Alors on le baptise ce navire.  
  
Legolas : Mais oui bien sûr.  
  
Gimli prit une bouteille de vin et la cassa à l'avant du bateau.  
  
Gimli : Je te baptise.Legoli.  
  
Legolas : Au fait j'ai une surprise aussi.  
  
Gimli : Quoi?  
  
Legolas sortit un drapeau et le montra à Gimli. Il y avait deux visages dessinés dessus : celui de Legolas et celui de Gimli et en dessous c'était écrit en lettres dorées, AMIS POUR LA VIE.  
  
Gimli : Wow.chouette.  
  
Legolas : Je savais que ça te plairait.  
  
Gimli : Oui, durant tous ces siècles, personne n'a vu un Elfe et un Nain avoir une aussi grande moitié comme la nôtre.  
  
Legolas : Disons que c'est grâce à la Compagnie qu'on s'est connu.  
  
Gimli : Oui sûrement.  
  
Legolas : Alors tu es prêt.mon ami.  
  
Gimli : Toujours, Lego.  
  
Tous les deux se serrèrent la main et montèrent dans le bateau. Là, Legolas hissa le drapeau et ils commencèrent enfin à aller vers leur destin.  
  
Legolas : Largue les amarres.  
  
Gimli : Tout de suite.  
  
Enfin le bateau commença son voyage. Les deux amis restèrent soudés. Après toutes ces années, ils allaient enfin aller vers le destin. Il faut dire que depuis la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau, ils avaient souvent voyagé ensemble, visiter plein de terres et rendre visite à leur fidèle ami, le roi Aragorn. Mais cette fois, c'était leur vrai destin qui les attendait. Dans sa tête, Gimli avait un espoir qu'il allait revoir la beauté de Galadriel. Il gardait toujours dans sa poche les trois cheveux qu'elle lui avait donné. Legolas, lui pensait surtout à Frodon et à Sam. Il trouvait ça un peu injuste qu'ils n'aient pas eu tous les honneurs possibles, surtout Frodon. Car d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit tous les honneurs des Hobbits de la Comté allaient à Merry et à Pippin. Certes ces deux là s'étaient vraiment illustrés mais si Frodon et Sam n'avaient pas été là, la Terre du Milieu aurait été dans les mains de Sauron. Mais il fut interrompu de ses pensées par Gimli.  
  
Gimli : Dis, tu crois qu'on va revoir.  
  
Legolas : Oui Gimli, on reverra Galadriel. Et tu vas être super content de revoir toute sa lumière sa beauté.  
  
Gimli : Mais pas seulement elle Lego, je veux dire nos deux fidèles Porteurs de l'Anneau Frodon et Sam et aussi Gandalf. Et il ne faut pas oublier Elrond non plus.  
  
Legolas : Oui, je comprends, mais il nous faudra des jours avant d'atteindre notre but. Et si on veut les revoir, il faudrait aller vraiment rien.  
  
Gimli : Au fait qu'est-ce que les Havres Grises?  
  
Legolas : Disons, mon cher ami, il s'agit d'une légende.  
  
Gimli : Une légende??? Allez raconte.  
  
Legolas : Oui d'accord. C'est mon père qui me l'a raconté. Il paraît que ceux qui atteignent les Havres reposent en paix et.  
  
Gimli : Ah non, durant toutes ces années, la dame Galadriel est sûrement morte.  
  
Legolas : Laisse-moi finir. Et puis, il arrive des fois qu'ils réapparaissent en tant qu'esprits. On peut voir leurs corps, mais ils sont transparents. C'est comme si on ne mourrait jamais.  
  
Gimli : Quoi? C'est vrai?  
  
Legolas : Oui dès que nous atteignions ce lieu, ce qui peut nous prendre des jours et des jours, nous voyons des esprits, et nos corps disparaissent et nous devenons comme eux. C'est comme si on repose en paix.  
  
Gimli : C'est donc pour ça que Elrond et Galadriel l'ont fait. Ils se sont dit que vu que l'Anneau Unique a été détruit. Les Trois Anneaux des Elfes ne servent plus et doivent disparaîtrent.  
  
Legolas : Mais ce n'est qu'une légende. Mais pour tout te dire j'y crois.  
  
Gimli : Je suis sûr qu'elle est réelle.  
  
Legolas : Ceux qui font voile Outre-Mer dans ces Havres, c'est ceux qui méritent de reposer en paix et qui savent que leur vie doit s'achever.  
  
Gimli : Heu. tu crois qu'on le mérite.  
  
Legolas : Oui bien sûr.  
  
Gimli : Que deviennent ceux qui font voile Outre-Mer aux Havres et qui ne méritent pas de reposer en paix.  
  
Legolas : D'après la légende, ils vont en enfer tout comme Sauron et Saroumane.  
  
Gimli : Mais pendant le chemin, tu crois qu'on risque de faire de mauvaises rencontres?  
  
Legolas : Je pense qu'on risque de voir des Orques.  
  
Gimli : Alors nous serons prêt à les repousser.  
  
Legolas : Tout à fait mon cher ami. Avec un équipe comme la nôtre, personne ne peut nous vaincre.ou presque.  
  
Voilà c'est tout pour le chapitre 2.je tiens à remercier mes 2 reviews de m'avoir vraiment encouragé mais j'aimerais tout de même en avoir plus. 


	3. Des amis retrouvés

Salut tout le monde. Voici le troisième et dernier chapitre de ma fic. Je sais elle est pas mal courte mais, c'était pour dire comment Legolas et Gimli allaient eux aussi reposer en paix après qu'Aragorn ait quitté le monde terrestre. Donc c'était leur dernier voyage.j'espère que cette fic ne vous a pas trop déçu. Dans ce chapitre, nos deux amis vont enfin revoir quelques membres de la compagnie. Et je pense que vous avez sûrement deviné la fin. En tout cas.bonne lecture!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Après plusieurs jours, Legolas et Gimli atteignirent les Havres. Ils n'avaient fait aucune mauvaise rencontre. Une chance pour eux.ils avaient vraiment mérité le repos. Tout d'abord, ils admirèrent la grande porte des Havres Grises.ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. La porte était splendide, elle faisait au moins 50 mètres de hauteur. Il y avait plusieurs gravures sur celle-ci. Il semblait y avait des Elfes, des Hommes, des Magiciens et même des Hobbits. Elle était mystérieuse mais magnifique en même temps.  
  
Gimli : C'est vraiment gigantesque!!!!  
  
Legolas : Et c'est le parfait endroit pour reposer en paix.  
  
Gimli : Tout à fait d'accord!!!!  
  
Il était très nerveux et serrait très fort les trois cheveux de Galadriel.  
  
Legolas : Ça va Gimli? Tu trembles!!!!  
  
Gimli : Oui oui ça va très bien.  
  
Legolas : Alors pourquoi tu trembles?  
  
Gimli : Tu as tort! C'est la bateau qui tremble.  
  
Legolas : Mais oui c'est ça! Avoue-le donc! Tu as hâte de retrouver la Dame Galadriel!  
  
Gimli : Hein? Quoi? Ce n'est pas vrai! Arrête donc de dire des bêtises.  
  
Legolas : Ah arrête ton cirque Gimli! Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison.  
  
Gimli : Pas vrai!  
  
Legolas : Vrai!  
  
Legolas s'en alla ailleurs en éclatant de rire. Gimli, lui resta planté là frustré que son ami le taquine ainsi.  
  
Gimli : Ah toi mon petit coquin d'Elfe. Attends, tu vas voir!!!  
  
Legolas : Mais oui! Mais oui!  
  
Legolas alla de l'autre côté du bateau, s'accouda sur le bord et se perdit dans ses pensées. Il pensa que lui et Gimli allaient finalement atteindre leur destin tant attendu d'ici quelques minutes. Il allait retrouver quelques amis perdus qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps. Mais malheureusement, certains membres de la Communauté allaient manquer à l'appel. Ils auraient dû tous venir avec Sam quand il était parti pour rejoindre Frodon. Mais Aragorn n'aurait pas pu, son heure n'était pas encore arrivée. Jamais depuis très longtemps, ils n'avaient eu un roi digne de ce nom. Elrond avait lui-même prédit qu'Aragorn serait sans doute le meilleur roi que tout le Terre du Milieu ait jamais connu. Et il avait eu raison. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait-il dès que le navire aurait franchi la porte des Havres Grises? Allaient-ils devenir des esprits d'un seul coup? Allaient-ils voir Frodon, Sam, Gandalf, Elrond ou Galadriel? Ça nul ne le sait. Legolas ferma les yeux. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû mieux s'entendre avec Frodon et Sam. D'accord, lui et Gimli s'étaient surtout lié d'amitié avec Merry et Pippin. Mais Frodon et Sam méritaient plus. D'après ce qu'on lui avaient dit, Merry et Pippin avaient reçu tous les honneurs en rentrant à la Comté. Mais pas Frodon et Sam. Il aurait du plus leur parler et mieux les connaître lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans la Terre du Milieu. Lui et Gimli, les deux derniers membres de la Communauté, dès que la bateau aurait traverser cette porte, toute la Communauté reposera en paix. Mais soudain, la voix paniquée de Gimli le fit sortir de ses pensées.  
  
Gimli : LEGOLAS ATTENTION DERRIÈRE TOI!  
  
Legolas ouvrit les yeux et se retourna. Derrière lui, il vit un Orque. Il n'eut pas le temps de bander son arc car une seconde plus tard, l'orque lui avait donné un grand coup sur la tête, il entendit à peine le cri de Gimli et l'Elfe sombra dans les ténèbres. Inconscient.  
  
Lorsqu'il revint à lui, tout était flou. Tout d'abord, il distingua la silhouette de Gimli penchée sur lui. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi il avait perdu connaissance. Tout d'un coup, sa mémoire et sa vision revinrent subitement. Maintenant, il pouvait voir le visage de Gimli l'air très inquiet. Et il se rappelait qu'il y avait un orque juste derrière lui et il avait reçu un grand coup sur la tête.  
  
Legolas : Ayoye ma tête. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où est l'orque? Et comment ça se fait que.  
  
Gimli : Dieu merci, tu es revenu à toi mon cher ami. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur tu sais. J'ai cru que tu étais.  
  
Legolas; Où est l'orque? Que s'est-il passé?  
  
Gimli : Ben, disons.quand j'ai vu qu'il t'avait assommé. J'ai tout de suite sorti ma hache et je l'ai envoyé par dessus bord. Il allait me frapper mais j'ai été plus rapide. Je l'ai frappé avec ma hache et il a basculé en dehors du bateau.  
  
Legolas : *sacré Gimli! Toujours là quand il le faut*  
  
Gimli : Mais il faut que tu m'expliques quelque chose toi. Comment ça se fait que tu étais accoter sur le bord et que tu avais les yeux fermés? Tu n'as même pas entendu l'orque s'approcher de toi. Et pourtant, il avait surgit de nulle part et je ne sais pas comment il s'est trouvé sur notre bateau. T'aurais vraiment eu le temps de lui décocher une flèche. Est-ce que tu sais qu'il aurait pu te larguer par dessus bord? Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais?  
  
Legolas : J'étais perdu dans mes pensées qu'est-ce que tu croyais hein? Et en ce qui me concerne je n'ai rien entendu.  
  
Gimli : Tu m'étonnes. Je pensais que les Elfes avaient la vue perçante.  
  
Legolas : Ils l'ont! Aurait-tu oublier que c'est grâce à moi qu'on a pu suivre les traces de Merry et de Pippin lorsque les orques les ont enlevé.  
  
Gimli : Oui! Oui! Ça va! J'ai compris. Mais à quoi tu pensais pour ne pas faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de toi.  
  
Legolas : À quelque chose!  
  
Gimli : Comme quoi?  
  
Legolas : Ben heu.  
  
Gimli: Allez! Vas-y! Parle!  
  
Legolas : Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait des orques ici?  
  
Gimli : Ah! N'essaye pas de changer de sujet toi! Je sais que tu avais quelque chose en tête. Et en ce qui concerne l'orque je ne sais pas pourquoi il y en a ici. Mais cette fois on sera sur nos gardes. Alors tu vas me le dire oui ce qui te trotte dans la tête?  
  
Legolas : Bon disons que je pensais à plein de choses. Mais je pensais surtout à Frodon et à Sam.  
  
Gimli : Ah oui? Et pourquoi?  
  
Legolas : Écoute, je trouve qu'on a trop porté notre attention sur Merry et Pippin. Et puis ils ont eu beaucoup plus d'honneurs que Frodon et Sam. Alors que ceux-ci auraient mérité encore plus qu'eux.  
  
Gimli : Oui je pense que tu as raison. Tu ne peux pas le savoir comme je regrette aujourd'hui. Mais, si on les rencontre dans les Havres Grises, on pourrait leur dire qu'on aurait dû mieux les honorer.  
  
Legolas : Je suis presque sûr qu'on va les voir.  
  
Gimli : Ouais. Moi aussi je suis sûr. Mais tes yeux me disent que tu pensais à autre chose aussi.  
  
Legolas : Disons que je pensais aussi que nous allons enfin atteindre notre destin.  
  
Gimli : Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?  
  
Legolas : Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu sais que nous sommes les deux derniers membres de la Communauté à être encore vivants. Et puis, dès qu'on aura franchi cette porte, nous accéderons enfin à notre destin. Disons, que je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on va devenir après avoir passé les Havres Grises. Ça a toujours été un mystère. Personne ne sait ce qu'on devient si on franchi cette porte. Tu te rappelles, il y a plusieurs jours que je t'ai raconté la légende sur les Havres. Personne n'a pu prouvé si elle avait été réelle. Et je me demandais vraiment si on allait voir nos amis perdus.  
  
Gimli : Oui je comprends que ça te tracasse Lego. Sincèrement, pour tout te dire moi aussi, je me demande vraiment ce que nous allons devenir après avoir franchi la porte. Mais, tu as l'air triste mon ami. On dirait que ça te fait quelque chose de t'être fait attaquer par un orque juste avant de faire le grand pas vers ton destin.  
  
Legolas : Non rassure-toi Gimli. Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que j'aurai vraiment aimé qu'Aragorn soit avec nous.  
  
Gimli : Oui moi aussi. C'est vrai que nous avons vécu beaucoup d'aventures ensemble. Mais ne t'en fais pas Lego, il repose en paix maintenant. Tout comme Boromir, Merry et Pippin. Tu sais très bien que c'est le meilleur roi que toute la Terre du Milieu ait jamais eu.  
  
Legolas : Oui je sais ça maître Nain. Mais maintenant, est-ce que tu peux me dire que faisait cet orque sur notre navire.  
  
Gimli : Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne savais vraiment pas d'où il sortait.  
  
Legolas : Tu sais, l'apparition de cet orque commence vraiment à m'inquiéter. Je suis quasiment sûr qu'il y en a d'autres qui rôdent dans le coin.  
  
Gimli : Oui je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mais je suis sûr que nous ne risquons plus rien maintenant. Regarde, d'un moment à l'autre, nous allons atteindre la porte des Havres Grises et après, il nous arrivera plus rien.  
  
Legolas : Oui mais en attendant, un orque peut surgir à tout moment.  
  
Gimli : Mais non. Si il y en avait d'autres qui se cachaient, je leur ai sûrement fait peur en balançant leur ami à l'eau non?  
  
Legolas : Ah! Laisse-moi te dire que je ne suis pas aussi sûr que toi.  
  
Gimli : Lego! Arrête donc de t'inquiéter. Tu.  
  
Mais Gimli s'interrompt soudainement. Il venait de voir une douzaine d'orque sur un grand canot qui s'avançait de plus en plus vite vers leur bateau. Legolas tourna sa tête et se leva d'un seul bond. Rapidement, il banda son arc.  
  
Legolas : Je pense que le combat n'est toujours pas terminé Gimli.  
  
Gimli : Ouais moi aussi je le pense.  
  
Il sortit sa hache et se mit aux côtés de l'Elfe.  
  
Gimli : Cette fois, ils vont voir ce qui vont voir.  
  
Legolas : Ouais pas question de s'enfuir. De toute façon, ils gagnent du terrain.  
  
Legolas décocha plusieurs flèches et plusieurs orques qui étaient dans le canot tombèrent dans l'eau. Gimli fit un grand bond et atterrit dans le canot des orques. Avec sa hache, il en envoya plusieurs dans l'eau. Legolas couvrait ses arrières. À chaque fois qu' un orque voulait attaquer Gimli par derrière, Legolas lâchait une flèche et atteignait l'orque d'un seul coup. Enfin, après que les orques soient tous tombés dans le fleuve, Gimli revint dans le bateau.  
  
Gimli : On forme vraiment une bonne équipe hein Lego?  
  
Legolas : Ça tu l'as dit mon cher Gimli.  
  
Gimli : J'espère que c'était tout le groupe qu'on a affronté. Car tu sais, moi aussi j'aimerais être en paix.  
  
Legolas : Je pense qu'on le sera bientôt maître Nain, on arrive.  
  
Gimli se tourna vers son ami et vit que celui-ci regardait la porte des Havres. Ils étaient définitivement en train de la traverser.  
  
Gimli : On reposera enfin en paix maître Elfe.  
  
Les deux amis élaboraient un sentiment mêlé d'excitation et d'inquiétude pendant que le navire traversait la porte.  
  
Gimli : C'est maintenant fini les combats.  
  
Legolas : J'espère bien.  
  
Le navire avait traversé la porte. Legolas et Gimli regardèrent autour d'eux. Les Havres Grises étaient vraiment immenses.  
  
Gimli : Alors c'est là qu'on reposera en paix mon ami?  
  
Legolas : Oui exactement.  
  
Gimli : Attends, on est maintenant dans les Havres et je ne sens rien.  
  
Legolas : Patience Gimli. Patience.  
  
À peine avait t'il achevé ses mots, qu'il entendu une voix derrière eux.  
  
Voix : Alors maître Vertefeuille. Vous et votre bon ami Nain, vous avez enfin décidé de vous joindre à nous?  
  
Tous deux firent volte-face et virent un Elfe ni jeune ni vieux. Son corps était transparent, c'était donc un fantôme. Il avait un anneau autour de son doigt. Il était en or avec une grande pierre bleue. L'elfe élaborait un grand sourire, il portait une étoile sur le front, il avait une longue chevelure brune, sa tunique rouge brillait. C'était Elrond.  
  
Legolas : Maître.maître Elrond c'est bien vous?  
  
Elrond : Oui c'est bien moi. Content que vous aviez enfin décidé de nous rejoindre. Je comprends que ça a pris tellement de temps, je suppose que votre heure n'était pas encore arrivée.  
  
Gimli : Heu.maître Elrond est-ce que la Dame Galadriel est.  
  
Legolas : Gimli! Franchement!  
  
Gimli sembla gêné, Legolas offusqué, mais Elrond éclata de rire.  
  
Elrond : Mais oui Gimli fils de Gloïn. Elle est là. Et ça fait longtemps qu'elle vous attend.  
  
Gimli : quoi? C'est vrai elle se souvient de moi?  
  
Legolas(en riant) : Comment quelqu'un peut oublier un Nain comme toi?  
  
Gimli : Ah arrête donc Lego.  
  
Soudain, une main se posa sur l'épaule de Gimli. Celui-ci se retourna et écarquilla les yeux. La Dame Galadriel était juste derrière lui. Elle portait son anneau faite de mithril et elle avait sa tunique blanche qui scintillait. Transparente comme Elrond, elle souriait.  
  
Galadriel : Comment ça va maître Nain?  
  
Gimli : Heu.très.bien.  
  
Legolas : Maître Elrond! Est-ce que Frodon, Sam et Gandalf sont ici?  
  
Elrond : Oh oui. Maître Samsagace est venu nous rejoindre il y a quelques années. Ils seront tous contents de voir que deux autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau sont venus les rejoindre.  
  
Dès qu'Elrond eût prononcé les derniers mots de sa phrase, trois rires éclatèrent au loin. Legolas et Gimli regardèrent aux alentours et virent les silhouettes transparentes de Frodon, de Sam et de Gandalf qui venaient d'apparaître tout près d'eux.  
  
Legolas : Frodon! Sam! Gandalf! Quelle joie de vous revoir!  
  
Gandalf : Nous aussi nous sommes très contents de vous voir maître Vertefeuille.  
  
Gimli : Par la barbe des Nains.je n'en reviens vraiment pas ce qui est en train d'arriver. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Mais une petite question et c'est sûrement la plus importante pour nous. Qu'est-ce que va devenir Legolas et moi?  
  
-Vous voulez vraiment le savoir?  
  
L'Elfe et le Nain sursautèrent. Celeborn venait d'apparaître aux côtés de Galadriel.  
  
Legolas : Celeborn! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici!  
  
Celeborn : Hé oui. Il n'y a pas très longtemps que je suis parti de la Lorien pour aller aux Havres.  
  
Legolas : Ah! Au fait est-ce que tout le monde va bien? Et vous Frodon et Sam?  
  
Frodon : Oh oui! Laissez-moi vous dire que je repose en paix depuis longtemps. Et j'avais un espoir que le reste de la Compagnie vienne nous rejoindre. Sam est venu me rejoindre il y a quelques années.  
  
Legolas : Écoutez moi et Gimli nous avons quelque chose à vous dire à tous les deux et.  
  
Gimli : Hé est-ce quelqu'un va répondre à ma question??? Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir.  
  
Legolas : Gimli!!!! Laisse-moi leur dire ce que j'ai à dire. Et arrête de poser cette question, on a beaucoup de temps devant nous tu sais.  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire et Gimli baissa un peu la tête.  
  
Gimli : ah excuse-moi Lego. C'est que je suis tellement impatient.  
  
Legolas : Oui je te comprends mon ami. Mais tu sais très bien ce qu'on a à dire.  
  
Gimli : Oui je sais.  
  
Legolas : Bon ce que on a à vous dire Frodon et Sam c'est que on est vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir fait attention à vous autant qu'à Merry et Pippin. Vous savez, vous méritez encore plus d'honneur qu'aucun d'entre nous et sans vous, on serait déjà morts depuis longtemps. Et nous savons que vous n'avez pas eu autant d'honneurs qu'eux quand vous êtes retournés dans la Comté.  
  
Frodon et Sam échangèrent un air surpris. Gandalf et les trois Elfes restaient un peu perplexes.  
  
Sam : Comment vous savez que.  
  
Gimli : Disons que ils nous en ont beaucoup parlé qu'ils avaient reçu pas mal d'honneurs en rentrant alors on leur a demandé est-ce que vous.  
  
Sam : Ok pas besoin d'aller plus loin. On a compris ce que vous voulez dire.  
  
Frodon : Au fait comment vont-ils? Et Aragorn?  
  
Legolas et Gimli échangèrent des regards.  
  
Gimli : Hé bien heu.  
  
Legolas : Ils sont.heu disons allés vers un autre monde.  
  
Sam : Oh formidable. Tant mieux pour eux. Où sont-ils allés????  
  
Frodon : Heu.Sam, je pense que Legolas voulaient dire qu'ils étaient morts.  
  
Sam : Ah! Heu.désolé. Quoi? C'est pas vrai?  
  
Gimli : Oui on est vraiment désolés. Aragorn venait tout juste de se démettre de son existence terrestre quand on a quitté la Terre du Milieu.  
  
Legolas : Alors on a décidé de venir aux Havres. On a pensé que c'était le meilleur endroit pour nous d'accéder à notre tour à notre destin.  
  
Frodon : Je n'y arrive pas à y croire qu'ils sont.  
  
Sam : Moi non plus monsieur Frodon. Je n'ai même pas pris conscience du temps. Ils auraient dû venir aux Havres aussi.  
  
Legolas : Je sais que c'est dur. Et c'est dur pour nous tous. Mais ils reposent tous en paix maintenant. C'est l'essentiel.  
  
Elrond : Et Arwen? Qu'a t'elle fait après la mort d'Aragorn?  
  
Gimli : D'après ce que j'ai entendu, après la mort d'Aragorn, elle serait allée dans la Lorien où elle a vécu les derniers jours de sa vie. Bon maintenant Lego, on a tout dit ce qu'on avait à dire. Alors quelqu'un va t'il enfin répondre à ma question? Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir Legolas et moi hein?  
  
Gandalf : Ah! Espèce de Nain impatient. Je pensais que vous aviez une idée là-dessus.  
  
Gimli : quoi? Quelle idée? J'en ai aucune moi!!!  
  
Legolas : Ah! Nain stupide! Tu ne comprends donc pas?  
  
Gimli : Quoi?  
  
Legolas : On va devenir comme eux!!! Transparent!!!!  
  
Gimli : Ah ok!!! Il fallait le dire avant Lego!  
  
Legolas : Je pensais que c'était évident pourtant.  
  
Gimli : Heu.au fait est-ce que c'est vrai?  
  
Elrond : Oui bien sûr, alors vous êtes prêts à nous rejoindre?????  
  
Legolas : Bien sûr et toi mon ami?  
  
Gimli : Ah! Ha! C'est à ton tour de poser une question stupide. Bien sûr que je suis prêt.  
  
Legolas et Gimli ressentirent une bizarre sensation. Un instant plus tard, ils ne sentaient plus leurs corps. Ils se regardèrent et virent que l'un l'autre était devenu transparent. Enfin, ils allaient s'envoler vers leur destin.  
  
Elrond : Messieurs, bienvenue dans votre ultime demeure.  
  
Ils s'envolèrent dans les Havres Grises avec leurs amis et ils avaient enfin trouvé leur ultime demeure. Et c'est ainsi que les deux derniers membres de la Compagnie reposèrent en paix et que prit fin la Communauté de l'Anneau.  
  
Allo, c'est encore moi! Et voilà c'était la fin de ma fic. Je compte en commencer une autre sur le Seigneur des Anneaux vers les vacances de Noël. Disons une fic dans laquelle Legolas se fait capturer par les Orques et Aragorn et Gimli viennent le sauver ou bien peut-être l'enfance d'Aragorn. En tout cas à la prochaine et reviews!!!!!! Svp!!!! 


End file.
